User blog:Caelywobbles234/FNaFanon E3 - February 2018 (At last xD)
Hey guys! Caely here! Finally, the second installment of FNaFanon E3. By the way, I've finished school for half-term now, so I'll probably be a little more active this week. Without any further ado, let's begin! :D Noah.4434 Noah has a LOT of info to share about his future content on the wiki, so let's dig right in! First off, he has revealed a list of animatronics for his upcoming game, Five Nights to Hide 2. Here it is: *Old Noah *Old Fusion *Old Bear *Old Rebirth *Old Baxter *Sandra and Karl *Drake and Dusk *Mika *Bucky (basically a baby Buck) *Noah 2.0 He has also revealed to me two gameplay mechanics which will be featured in the game: the System Fixer (used to redirect an animatronic to a different location) and the Vent Door. FNtH 2 will also reveal many lore bits relating to the TNaB series, such as what happened to the original 5 between the events of 3-6, and what happened to BuSt3D during the events of 3 and prior to him becoming Prototype Buster. He also has a small bit of info relating to TNaB 12 (yes, there's a LOTTA games in the series). In the game, Buck will have rebuilt himself using parts from the original Buck model from BFD, as well as from his Nightscreecher variant (TNaB's equivalent to the Nightmare animatronics). Buster will also have rebuilt himself using parts from his Nightscreecher variant. Finally, Noah has left two cryptic messages for us to decrypt: "The platinum one isn't dead..." "What is the name of The Bear?" Lord Bowser Not much info has been revealed by Bowser this time round, as he did not have that much to share. However, he has told me that he plans to make a Five Nights at Rex's movie page at some point in the future! :) SpringThing14 Similarly to Bowser, Spring was sadly unable to share much info, as he said that he does have plans for the future, but he is still not 100% certain what he is going to do. However, he has left us a small teaser for a possible upcoming project, which I will put in a separate blog post because I'm on mobile right now and it won't let me paste it. xP FazbearFreak Faz definitely has some juicy details to share with us, so let's go ahead and take a look! First off, Grand Dad: Legend of the Badges will be released on the 11th. Only two days to go! :) Secondly, Fazbear has given me a "formal press statement" teasing Steve's Mineshaft Manager. However, similarly to the teaser Spring gave me, it won't let me paste for some reason, so I'll do it in another separate blog post. Thirdly, Faz wanted to advertise his Tumblr, dudewithacontroller.tumblr.com. He might be starting a series on there soon, so make sure to go check it out! Finally, Faz has stated that he has plans to start a forum for retro games. He says the plan probably won't come to fruition, but look out for it anyway, everybody. :) Demonic BB Finally, we have DBB. Let's see what he has for us! First off, he plans for TNaJ 2 to be a sort of split in the timeline, where Jaclyn Abax and Jack Inabox will eventually go their separate ways. Jack will be the star of a more kid-friendly restaurant, which will be seen in TNaJ 3. Secondly, he would like to announce that there will be a TNaJ World at some point in the future, so look forward to that ;) Phew, at last, that's over and done with. xD I'll be posting two blog posts, one with Spring's teaser, and the other with Fazbear's press statement, so look out for those. Apart from that, that should be it for this blog post. Might do the first episode of Concept Time next week sometime. Until then, cya round everybody! :D -Caelywobbles Category:Blog posts